Louvre window assemblies incorporating a number of horizontally oriented louvre panes which co-rotate together about a horizontal axis from an open position to a closed position provide a convenient and cost effective arrangement which can allow precise variation of the amount of air that passes through an aperture such as a window. Typically a louvre pane is formed from glass or other transparent material but equally it may be an opaque or semi-transparent material so as to provide variable shading.
These louvre panes are typically mounted in a louvre mounting assembly consisting of opposed end clips with each end clip having a receiving region generally in the form of a channel or groove which receives the respective ends of the louvre pane and which are rotatable within the side frame of the window. Various mechanisms are known which link a number of louvre panes to cause co-rotation of the respective end clips so that movement of a handle or an actuator results in the louvre panes of the louvre window assembly opening and closing together.
A long standing problem with louvre mounting assemblies of this type is their performance under inclement weather conditions and in particular their sealability with respect to the ingress of rain into the louvre mounting assembly and then potentially into the interior of the window. This problem is exacerbated by strong storm, hurricane or cyclonic conditions where any rain is also accompanied by strong winds. These conditions often cause water to bead and travel along the louvre pane and migrate into the louvre mounting assembly. This can result in water leaking into the interior of a building or structure where the louvre window assembly is located. In addition, the entry of water into the louvre mounting assembly or end clips can cause corrosion or enhanced wear of the rotating mechanism.
There is therefore a need for a means to improve the sealing characteristics of a louvre mounting assembly particularly under inclement weather conditions.